FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a prior art system 100, according to an implementation. The system 100 includes a processor 104. A first external device 106 is physically located in the facility 102. An example of the first external device 106 is a physical security monitoring device, such as cameras, fiber optic cable, security network switches, uninterruptable power supplies and security server hard drives.
Data from the first external device 106 is transmitted to a second external device 108 over a virtual private network 110. Data from the first external device 106 is transmitted outside the facility 102. The first external device 106 is connected to a computer firewall 112 in the facility 102.
A second external device 108 is external to the facility 102. The second external device 108 is physically located outside the facility 102. Data from the first external device 106 is transmitted to the computer firewall 112.
The second external device 108 includes a sentry component 114 that is operably coupled to the processor 104. The sentry component 114 performs security monitoring functions of the first external device 106, which yield security monitoring second external device 108 also includes a remediation component 116. The remediation component 116 performs remediation functions on the first external device 106 in reference and in response to the data from the first external device 106, which yields remediation results.
Because data from the first external device 106 is transmitted outside the facility 102, the security monitoring functions of the first external device 106 are performed in the second external device 108.
Data from the first external device 106 must be transmitted through the VPN 110 or stored outside of the facility 102 The VPN 110 presents a serious risk to the facility 102.